inheritancefandomcom-20200222-history
Fírnen
Greeni is the fan nickname for the green dragon which will appear sometime in Book 4. These images are not real representations of "Greeni" but pictures of Glaedr colored green. The last egg (green) was still in the clutches of Galbatorix. The Name of the Dragon It was speculated that the Green Dragon's actual name will be Eridor; other suggestions have been Vanilor, or possibly Greeni may be named after Briam, an ancient Green Dragon who had an elf for a Rider. The Identity of the Next Rider Paolini said he gave many hints in "Eldest" as to who would become the next Rider. There were no evil characters developed in that book, so we assume "Greeni" will be rescued and possibly fight for the Varden. see also 'Book 4 Suspected Outcomes' Vanir:It always mentions that If He Were The DragonRider *Orik: There is no possibility that Orik could become the next dragon rider, because the dwarves were not included in the pact made between the Dragons, Elves, and Humans that established the Dragon Riders. *Roran: There is a possibility that Roran might become the new Rider, considering the title, Inheritance, and the fact that all the new Riders were seemingly "related". Garrow was quoted in "Eldest", speaking to Roran about their land, that "..if you take care of it, it takes care of you. Not too many things are like that." Other than land, a dragon does that. This style seems very appropriate for Roran, saying as how Roran prefers to fight with a hammer as of now. In the book Brisingr, in the chapter when Eragon goes to Ellesmera to find a rider's sword and tries to wield Tamerlein, he realises that "Rhunon had forged Tamerlein for a person with a fighting style different from his own, a style that relied more on cutting and slashing than the faster, more elegant techniques Brom had taught him". This sword is green, and the fighting style described fits Roran's as he fights with a hammer. Also, Eragon started to teach Roran how to use magic, and several times Roran got interrupted trying to practice magic. *Arya: It is also possible that Arya will become the next Rider. It is likely the rider will be female considering that it is suspected the green dragon will be Saphira's mate, and if Saphira falls in love with the green dragon Eragon's affection will most likely transfer to the green dragon's Rider, because of the bond between Eragon and Saphira. (Eragon has been infatuated with Arya since they met. Although this led to a confrontation between them in Eldest, the two of them worked together and bonded in Brisingr. Arya revealed some of her past to Eragon, and the two appeared to be getting closer. Another example of this was on their way back to the Varden when she healed Eragon's broken hand even though he was clearly capable of doing it himself). In addition, her magic and eyes are green, like the color of the last dragon egg. Arya is the most likely candidate because of the events that took place in Brisingr. Eragon and Arya fighting together against the Shade, connecting their minds when they fought Murtagh and Thorn, and also the previously stated emotional connection and influence. Eragon also has a dream of him holding hands with a female rider while Saphira is flying over head with another dragon. This was before Murtagh became a Rider. Therefore, since Murtagh is not a female, it may be forshadowing to show that a woman will become a Rider. *Elva: Elva could also be a possibility. She already has a silver mark, she has great power that nobody else does, she grows at an insane speed, and it would create a very interesting plot having Eragon trying to pull her toward the good side, and it would also develop Eragon's character as the leader of the Dragon Riders. It is possible that Elva joins Galbatorix initially, where the last egg hatches for her (since it would be unlikely that the Varden can steal the last egg). But since she still has some gratitude toward Saphira, she would join Eragon in the end to help defeat Galbatorix. It would be an interesting plot to see how Eragon struggles to win Elva over and it would also develop his character has the leader of the Dragon Riders. The Green Sword Brisingr (book) introduced a new Rider sword, Tamerlein. The blade was colored dark, rich green, as was it's sheath. A large emerald adorned the pommel. On the cross guard it said, "I am Tamerlein, bringer of the final sleep". The sword tip was round, and the shape of the sword ideal for cutting and slashing. It's believed that the new Rider may use this sword when the green dragon hatches. It was originally wielded by Rider Arva, who died defending Illrea from Galbatorix. Arva gave his sword to his sister Naurda to save herself. She fought hard and returned back to Ellesmera with another Rider, where she died of her wounds and left Tamerlein with her mate, Lord Fiolr of Hall Valtharos for safe keeping. When Eragon tested Tamerlein as a replacement, he noticed that the design and shape did not fit his style. Tamerlein was more of a slash and bash weapon than Eragon preferred. That makes it all the more likely that Roran will be the next Rider, as during Eldest and Brisingr he fought with a style that seemed to mainly consist of slashing and bashing. After Eragon took the brightsteel from under the Menoa Tree, Rhunon specified that there was enough for many blades, possibly specifying that she would soon make another blade. See also *Book 4 *Third Dragon Rider Category: Dragons